Souls Of Fire
by Isran DarkStrider
Summary: In the Chicago Duel Academy. Nothing is as it seems. Duels take place all over campus and teachers hold secret bets over who stays and who goes. A group of six teens take a stand against a darkness that has begun to mount against the world.


-1Hello all and welcome to one of my first published YuGiOh fanfics. Let me just say that it is an honor and a pleasure to write this and have all of you read it.

First, a few things. This story takes place a few years after the finale of YuGiOh GX, so; the canon characters are still alive and well. They will be making a few cameo appearances in this story; but they will be spaced and surprising.

Second, this story is slightly inspired by the great works of the author Cybercommander. He is a truly magnificent author and I love his work. I hope that through this story, I can be inspired by him and his skill.

Third, some of the cards in this story will use the anime effect. For example, Card of Sanctity; will use the anime effect. It is far more powerful, and useful in my opinion. Others, like Sorcerer of Dark Magic; will use the actual card effect. The anime effect, while good; is in my opinion, a little _too_ powerful.

Finally, I can take requests for a few duelists that might make appearances in this story. If you have an original character that you'd like to submit; I promise to put him/her in at one point in the story or another. Villains aren't quite my specialty, and everyone can probably make some great minions for me to use. PM me for details.

Now, let's get onto the story!

_**In a time of great sorrow, and great need; six souls were sealed away into a tablet of stone. It was through these powerful spirits that destruction of the world was prevented. In giving up their lives, they left a piece of their spirits to dwell after them, sealed in small tablets depicting monsters. **_

_**These monsters will only obey those who are chosen to wield them. If those of the chosen dare to try; there will be dire consequences. **_

_**So, as the darkness that once covered the land begins to reemerge; six men and women have been chosen to combat the darkness. Let the power find them soon, if not; we are all doomed. **_

Chicago, Illinois. The year? 2012. Jaden Yuki is now a professional duelist and making his way to the Top 4 Duelists of the world. Kaiba Corp. has established two more dueling Academies since then. One based in New York, and the other based in Chicago.

Alair Thompson. A tall boy with brown hair and green eyes in his late teens. He'd been competing in the amateur leagues for almost three years. This year, he'd graduated High School and was intending on going to the prestigious college in Chicago.

This year was his year. He was going to make it into the college and go through his obligatory four years; and finally become a duelist.

Alair sighed as he stepped out of a cab near the entrance of the Academy. His current outfit made him stick out like a sore thumb. He was wearing a loose black-jacket with tears in the sleeve and tight black jeans with a t-shirt beneath his jacket.

He stepped up to the gate as he threw a bag over his shoulder. The only things he'd brought with him. His disk, his deck, some clothes, money, and a few other necessities. There was a large group of people there as well, waiting anxiously for them to open.

Alair looked around the crowd and saw various faces he recognized from various tournaments or premieres. Every person who entered this Academy was a prominent duelist. They had strict entrance requirements. Some said that they favored those who were wealthy and prominent. Which wasn't true. There were plenty of students who got their by their own sheer tenacity.

Alair jumped when the doors before the crowd began to open and reveal a large cement drive. Four people stood in the center of the large drive facing them. One was a tall man wearing a red coat, symbolizing Slifer Red. Another man had donned the Ra Yellow coat, though he was a little more portly and shorter. A woman stood among the men and wore a long blue, silver trench coat. She had stern features, but at the moment she had a small smile on her face.

The final man was wearing a coat that had different symbols on it. All of the colors were represented there though, he was taller then the rest of them and had a kind smile on his face.

"Welcome duelists! It is our honor and pleasure to welcome you to Chicago Duelist Academy." The man in the multi-color coat said as he beckoned them all closer.

"I want to tell you all that while you may have passed the entrance exams…there is still another exam to go through." He said with a small smile.

"Dr. Carlson of Obelisk Blue will be taking a few of the candidates and watching them in a short admissions duel. This will prove their right to be in the house or not." He beckoned to the woman in the blue coat.

"But where are my manners? My name is Michael Anderson." The tall man said with a grin and a short bow. "I'm the Headmaster of this Academy." He beckoned to the tall man in red.

"This is Dr. Mistislav Conrad. He is the head of Slifer Red. He'll be calling those of you who are in that particular house." He nodded to Dr. Conrad and beckoned to the other man.

"This is Dr. Adam Jameson. He's the oldest member of the faculty here. He's been here even longer than I have." Dr. Anderson grinned at Dr. Jameson and shook his head.

"Anyway, we'll be having duelists that are examining into Obelisk Blue over here. Make sure you have your deck with you…" He reminded as he began waving the other students to their respective houses. Some stayed however, interested to watch the duels.

Dr. Carlson looked over the students and nodded to herself. "I'm not going to bother explaining to you all how important this duel is. If you fail in my eyes, I'll have to move you to another house. The longer you're in Obelisk, the better chance you have of being there permanently." She pointed to a display board that began flashing names up on the screen.

"First pair, Alair Thompson vs. Kim Huor." Alair and another girl stepped up and stared at Dr. Carlson.

"Alright, first cut and shuffle your opponents decks and then; the duel may begin." Dr. Carlson turned away to announce other pair-offs and Alair was left with Kim.

Kim was a short girl with ebony hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a flowery dress with a pair of pants beneath it. She looked over Alair before snorting and handing him her deck. "Best shuffle it well. Wouldn't want anything good in that first hand now would we?"

Alair scowled as he finished shuffling her deck and handed it back to her. He refrained from commenting and went back to his bag, pulling out his duel disk. He strapped it on to his arm and tightened it to the correct fit.

The two opponents faced off and Alair was the first to place his deck in. "Get your game on!"

**Alair: 8000 Kim: 8000**

Alair looked over his hand as Kim drew her first card.

Kim smirked to herself and slapped a card down on her disk. "I summon, Opticlops!" A tall cyclops appeared over the card, glaring menacingly at Alair. (1800/1700)

Kim placed two cards in her disk and crossed her arms. "Go ahead!"

Alair drew his sixth card and looked over his hand. He grinned to himself. _This is a good opening hand…_ He thought as he pulled a copy of Magic Jammer from his hand. "I send one card from my hand to summon, The Tricky!" A tall jester like creature appeared before him, wearing a mask with a question mark over it. (2000/1200)

Kim looked outraged at this. "How did you summon something like that your first turn?!"

Alair chuckled and pulled another card from his hand. "Because of his special ability. I send one card from my hand to my grave-yard to special summon him."

Alair grinned as another monster appeared before him. He was a tall man with a badly scarred face and a set of prayer-beads gripped in his hand. "Meet Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer!" Kycoo and The Tricky nodded to each-other and stared back at Kim. (1800/700)

Alair set one card in his disk and pointed at Opticlops. "Tricky! Attack with jester illusion!" The Tricky vanished for a moment, before appearing behind Opticlops and kicking him in the back, sending him flying. Opticlops groaned as he vanished into pixels.

Alair nodded to Kycoo. "Kycoo, attack with sacred lightning!" Kycoo nodded and began chanting, his beads glowing with light. He cried out as he pointed at Kim and hurled a blast of lightning into her.

Kim screamed as she sprawled onto the ground, still smoking. "Ow…"

**Alair: 8000 Kim: 6000**

Alair smirked as Opticlops's card vanished in grains of light. "Whenever Kycoo deals damage to your Life Points, I can remove two cards from your Graveyard from play. In addition, you can't remove any cards from play as long as he's on the field."

Kim slowly crawled up and stood shakily. "That was…intense…" She muttered to herself as she drew.

"I summon Twin-Headed Wolf in Attack Mode!" She shouted as a two headed wolf appeared before her. It growled at Alair and barred it's teeth. (1500/1000)

"Next, I play Rush Recklessly!" Twin-Headed Wolf glowed with energy for a moment before howling. (2200/1000)

"Attack The Tricky with Rending Claw!" The wolf charged forward and raised it's claw.

Alair pressed a button on his disk and a card rose before him. "Sorry, I'm going to have to stop you." A symbol formed around Twin-Headed Wolf, and the creature was thrown back to it's mistress. The Tricky wagged it's finger at the creature.

"Spell-Binding Circle is a handy little trap that stops your monster dead in it's tracks. You aren't allowed to attack me, or change positions." Alair spoke as the wolf crawled back to a standing position.

Kim glared at Alair and placed a card in one of her empty spell zones. "I'll place one card face-down and end my turn."

Alair drew a card.

He looked at it and smirked. "I'm going to have to cut this duel short…"

Alair pointed at Kycoo. "I'm going to sacrifice Kycoo, in order to summon Dark Red Enchanter!" Kycoo nodded and vanished in grains of light. A tall man in a set of red and gold robes appeared before him, brandishing a long red and gold staff. He glowered at the wolf and crossed his arms. (1700/2200) - (2300/2200)

"Dark Red Enchanter has the ability to gain two Spell Counters when he is successfully Normal Summoned. Each of these grant him an additional 300 Attack points!" Alair spoke as Dark Red Enchanter nodded along with him.

Dr. Carlson smiled to herself. _I'd heard that he used some obscure Spellcaster's but this is an understatement. The Tricky, Dark Red Enchanter, what else does this boy have?_

Alair slapped a card into his disk. "I'll play Pot Of Greed!" A fiendish looking pot appeared before him and cackled.

Alair drew two cards and looked them over. He slapped another card into his disk. "I'll also play Magic Formula on Dark Red Enchanter!" Dark Red Enchanter glowed with a bloody light and chuckled. (2300/2200) - (3400/2200)

"Wait a second?!" Kim shouted as she looked at the formidable magician before her. "How did he get 1100 Attack Points?! Magic Formula only gives a Spellcaster 500 points!"

Alair smirked at her. "Easy, Dark Red Enchanter gains an additional Spell Counter for each Spell Card played!" He pointed at the Twin-Headed Wolf.

"Tricky! Attack Twin-Headed Wolf!" The Tricky disappeared once again and landed behind the captive wolf. The wolf howled as the Tricky kicked it across the field and it shattered into pixels.

**Alair: 8000 Kim: 5500**

Alair pointed at Dark Red Enchanter. "Attack her directly with Ruby Scepter Blast!" The Enchanter rose his staff and aimed at Kim. A huge blast of ruby red energy rocketed toward her and hit her. Kim screamed and fell to the ground.

**Alair: 8000 Kim: 6100**

She took a few deep breaths before standing again. She started to laugh and pointed at Alair. "If I hadn't had Nutrient Z, I probably wouldn't have been able to last the next turn."

Alair swore and glared at the girl. She was pretty determined.

Kim drew a card and grinned to herself. "I play Cost Down!" She tossed a card in her Graveyard and a card in her hand glowed with silver light.

"Now I summon Summoned Skull!" Lightning crackled before her and a tall Fiend rose from the ground, howling in fury. (2500/1200)

"Now, I'll play Dark Energy, and increase his attack!" Summoned Skull roared as it was surrounded by a violet energy. He glowered at Dark Red Enchanter. (2800/1500)

Alair raised an eyebrow. _If she's going to play Equip Spells, she should play something stronger than that. Especially since Dark Red Enchanter just got that bonus too._ Dark Red Enchanter glowed again and smirked. (3700/2200)

"Summoned Skull, attack Dark Red Enchanter!" Summoned Skull howled and sent a blast of lightning at the Spellcaster.

Dark Red Enchanter countered with his own attack, and it seemed to be winning before a howl was heard throughout the area. Dark Red Enchanter began to sweat as his blast was pushed back and finally collided with him. He howled in agony before disappearing in the lightning and magic.

**Alair: 6900 Kim: 4100**

"How, what?!" Alair watched as Summoned Skull crossed it's arms.

"I played Bark of Dark Ruler so I could reduce your monster's attack points by however many Life Points I pay…" Kim laughed as Alair stared at the ground.

"I'll end my turn here, don't disappoint me Alair!" Kim shouted as she crossed her arms.

Alair closed his eyes as he drew his next card. _This has to be a good one…_

Alair grinned when he saw the card. "I play Card Of Sanctity!" Coins fell from the sky and landed on their decks.

Alair drew five and Kim drew two. Alair grinned to himself as he looked over his hand. "I play Premature Burial!" He slapped the card into the disk as he pulled a card out of his Graveyard.

"I use Premature Burial to re-summon Dark Red Enchanter!" The formidable sorcerer nodded to The Tricky as he rose from the ground.

Alair slapped another card down on his disk as he tore the Dark Red Enchanter off his disk. "I sacrifice Dark Red Enchanter, to summon Cybernetic Magician!" A tall man rose from the ground and scowled at Kim. He had blonde hair and blue skin, he was also wearing a set of light blue robes. (2400/1000)

"Next, I play Magical Dimension!" He shouted as he tore The Tricky off his disk. "I'll sacrifice The Tricky and Special Summon, Ice Master!" A tall sorcerer appeared in a blast of ice. He was wearing a set of white robes and helmet, his staff was crested with a snowflake. (2500/2000)

"Thanks to Magical Dimension, I can destroy one monster on your side of the field. So," Alair was about to state the command when Magical Dimension burst into flames.

"You discarded Magic Jammer, but I kept mine." Kim smirked as she sent a card from her hand to the Graveyard.

"That's okay! Cause, I have everything I need to finish you off!" Alair pointed to his two monsters.

"I sacrifice Ice Master and Cybernetic Magician in order to summon, Sorcerer of Dark Magic!" The two magicians vanished in bursts of light and there stood a new Sorcerer. He had long black hair and dark eyes. He was wearing black armor and a medium-sized staff was gripped tightly in his hand. He scowled at Kim and crossed his arms. (3200/2800)

Dr. Carlson blinked as the Sorcerer of Dark Magic stared down Alair's opponent. _So, he's the boy that received that…I'm impressed. His father must have been proud to give him a card that powerful. _She thought as Alair pulled the last card from his hand.

"Now, to end this; I'll be activating the Spell Card: Excalibur!" A ray of light fell to the ground and illuminated the entire arena. After a moment, the light faded and the Sorcerer stood there gripping a glowing sword. (6400/5600)

"For as long as I don't draw a card, Excalibur will grant my monster _double_ the Attack and Defense Points for as long as it's on the field." Alair spoke as he pointed at Kim.

"Sorcerer of Dark Magic, attack her monster with **Celestial Black Burning**!" The Sorcerer aimed Excalibur and closed his eyes. After a moment, he raised the sword up and brought it crashing down into the ground. A huge blast of black and white magic went flying towards Kim and finally made contact. She screamed as the blast hit her and sent her to the ground.

**Alair: 6900 Kim: 0000**

Alair grinned to himself as applause erupted around them. He went over and kneeled down to help Kim up. "That was a good duel! Some of your combo's were really-" She cut him off by slapping his hand away.

"That's it! I declare you my rival!" She shouted. Alair stepped back in shock.

"What…what did I do?!" He said as she stood and brushed herself off.

"For one thing, you killed my Summoned Skull. For another thing, you hit me with an attack for 6400 damage!" She shouted as she pointed at him.

"The next time we meet, I'll put you down like the dog you are…" She growled as she stormed off the dueling stage where they'd played.

Dr. Carlson nodded to Alair as he walked up to her. "That was a very good duel Alair," Alair grinned at this comment. "So, you'll be happy to hear that I've placed you within Obelisk Blue." Alair blinked at her statement.

"Are you serious?!" Alair stammered as Dr. Carlson smiled at him.

"Yes, but do note. You will have to work harder then you've ever worked before to stay in there." She started walking over to another group of students to tell them their particular dorm. "They have weekly dueling exams, and I expect you to do well in them."

Alair waited until she was gone before he began jumping up and down in glee. He had to call his dad and tell him which dorm he was in. He'd be so excited!

Little did Alair know that a girl stood a fair distance behind him, watching him jumping. She had long brown hair that she'd tied back in a ponytail and her light green eyes watched Alair as he walked away.

She smiled to herself and turned away. "So, the rumors were true. We'll have to duel sometime," The girl began to walk away. "Alair…" She murmured to herself as she went after Dr. Carlson to check on her house status.

_Well, wasn't that an exciting first chapter? I thought it was pretty darn good if you ask me. Especially considering how little experience I have in writing YuGiOh, at least like this. Hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, and I'll see you all in Chapter 2!_

_Alair's Deck: Spellcaster Master_

_Alair's deck is not your typical Spellcaster deck. He plays with quite a few magicians that haven't appeared very often in the anime or in the manga. Most of his monsters are off to the side. He does however use a few played by the King of Games himself. The Tricky and Sorcerer of Dark Magic are two of his best cards. He plays in a classic Spellcaster Beatdown style. He pulls out big hitters like The Tricky or Gemini Elf early on and starts pounding his opponent. _

_His deck doesn't have a great deal of defensive capability, though he can defend if he's in a pinch. Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl aren't participants in his deck. His alternate deck is completely based around those two monsters, though he doesn't use that deck unless he really wants to get a point across. He does use Dark Magician of Chaos, and that card will be appearing in the next chapter. _

_He keeps a balance of Spell and Trap cards, never favoring one over the other. He likes Equip-Spells to boost his Spellcaster monsters to an even higher level of power. Dark Red Enchanter is his big set up though if he has plenty of Spells in his hand. Trap Cards for him are a big deal, especially because he doesn't keep a large amount in his deck._


End file.
